


As The Full Moon Rises

by Omeganixtra



Series: The Sin Bin - Kink Meme Collection [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Daedra, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bosmer - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: A young Bosmer arriving in Falkreath prays to Hircine for luck on her hunt —  she did not expect such a...directanswer





	As The Full Moon Rises

As the full moon began to rise over Falkreath, Syelaes moved to light the candles placed on both sides of the shrine dedicated to the Lord of the Hunt—Hircine.

She was a proud Bosmer, born and raised with the knowledge of hunting since she was old enough to understand. When she had reached adulthood, her father had given her a bow he had made himself from the bones of a great beast, as tradition in her Clan dictated, and sent her off with the task to slay great beasts and return once she had mastered the hunt.

Syelaes had journeyed far to the north, reaching the wild tundra of Skyrim after several weeks of travel, and had begun her search for great beasts.

Her search had led her to the hold of Falkreath where rumours of something killing off hunters by the dozen teased of something grand hiding out in the thick pinewoods.

The Nords of the city warned her when she first arrived and explained her purpose, telling her that her search was folly and a waste of good life if she tried to find whatever stalked the woods, bu Syelaes refused to be deterred from her mission.

However, the words of one particular old woman stayed with her.

“Them hunters did not show proper respect, they did not pray at the Lord’s alter for luck and were punished,” the old crone fussed as her knife cut through a slab of venison with experienced ease. “Hircine does not take kindly to those who make light of the hunt ‘round here.”

“Hircine?”

“The Daedric Prince of the Hunt, child,” the Nord woman cackled and nodded towards the skull of a deer that hung on the stone wall of the butcher-shop. “You ever see a creature wearing that for a head, then you’ve met him. It will be a meeting you shan’t forget.”

The woman had then given her the location of a shrine dedicated to Hircine, marking it on her map near a cave.

“You do yourself a favour, girl, and show him reverence, lest you end up like those fool hunters,” the woman had spoken afterwards.

Thus, Syelaes had journeyed through the woods, her bow in hand, marvelled at the wild and harsh nature, all of it being quite different from the more tropical forests she was used to from Valenwood, with the intent of asking Hircine for luck in her endeavour to find the great beast and slay it in the name of him and of the hunt.

She had found a large slab of stone before a simple effigy constructed of animal bones and adorned with a deer’s skull for a head, all of this hidden inside a cave behind a waterfall, yet the altar was still completely surrounded by the plants of the forest, and the cave floor was covered by lush moss.

Clearly, the entire cave was soaked in the magics of Oblivion, even one not versed in the mystic arts could surely feel that, but Syelaes had felt no fear as she had entered the cave and now found herself kneeling before the altar and lighting candles as she prepared to speak a prayer.

“Oh, great Lord of the Hunt, hear my prayer,” she began, closing her eyes and raising her face towards the cave’s ceiling. “I ask that you allow me this, Hircine; grant me the skill to hunt my prey and let my arrows fly true, let me find the creature that stalk these woods!”

A shudder ran down her neck, Syelaes feeling almost as if someone was looking at her from the shadows, but she was quite sure that there were none but her in the cave.

She waited for a moment before opening her eyes, finding that an orange flower, a lily, had grown where before there had been only soft moss in front of where she knelt.

Taking that as a sign that the Daedric Lord had accepted her petition, Syelaes stood and dusted off her moss-covered knees before moving to reach for her bow. However, before she could wrap her fingers properly around the grip, it was torn from her grasp by something behind her, and Syelaes herself pressed front first against the stone altar by a large, warm body.

Her chin banged against the rough stone, sending a sharp jolt of pain through her skull, but only moments later her confusion was replaced by a mixture of surprise and trepidation, as whoever was behind her grinded their hips against her ass.

It was a man, and a rather well-built one at that if muscled body behind her and the member pressing against her rear was anything to go by.

“Let go of me!” she hissed and jerked in her captor’s firm grasp, but hissed when her struggle made him grab at her long hair and jerk her head backwards, baring her throat.

Her eyes were wide open, flickering around from one spot of cave’s ceiling to the other, and she swallowed when a low, sultry laughter reverberated in the small cave.

“You called for me, little one,” the voice rasped close to her ear, and she shuddered when she felt a tongue lick the shell of her ear. “Your prayer was earnest, pure—you truly respect the glory of the Hunt, and for that I shall reward you.”

Syelaes trembled at his voice, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes because of the strained position her body found itself in.

“Reward me?” she questioned. “Who are you?”

Laughter sounded behind her, yet this time it was rough and barking without the sweet, sultry tone from before.

“You ask my name? You have prayed to me, knelt before my altar and asked for my favour—you already know me, little one!”

The Bosmer gasped as realization set in.

“Hircine!”

A slow, firm grind of the newly revealed Daedric Lord’s groin against her ass was his answer to her.

To her utter horror, his amorous ministrations were causing her body to react, as a dull ache was beginning to gather between her thighs, and she felt a dampness between her legs.

It seemed that the Daedric Lord sensed her body’s reactions as well, for a muscled thigh pressed between her legs as he let go of her hair and instead began to rip and paw at her clothing with vigour.

Her leather armour and undershirt were torn from her torso, leaving her with her full chest bared and nothing but her smallclothes and shoes covering her body. Soon, even those last articles of clothing were removed from her person, and she was finally bared before the Prince’s hungry gaze.

Syelaes dared to glance behind her, and what she saw had her frozen.

Hircine’s body was built heavily, almost like one from the races of Men, but slimmer with an ethereal, predatorial grace hinted at through the subtle movements he made. His face was not bared to her, but instead covered by the mask of an antlered deer and he wore nothing else on his person. At that revelation, Syelaes’ gaze was almost unconsciously drawn down towards his crotch, to try and spot the member that had pressed against her only mere moments ago.

While she could not see it, Hircine grinned behind his mask as he watched her look at him with almost fearful eyes. Soon enough her eyes would be blank with pleasure as he would bestow onto her his blessing and his seed, marking her as one of his Favoured here on Nirn’s plane.

He was Lord of the Hunt and here she had come, a Bosmer, a purer child of the Hunt could not be found, and she was quite comely as well, for a mortal.

Yes, she would make for a fine Favoured indeed!

Her sex was bare before him and he watched as wetness gathered to slicken her nether lips, revealing that while her mind might be laced with fear, her body was more than willing.

Grin still hidden behind his mask, Hircine let his fingers trail down her back and across her shoulders, admiring her subtle, muscled strength before he pressed his erect organ to her slit. His Favoured let out a gasp when she felt him slide back and forth, wetting his erection with her slick and rubbing it against the nub that brought such pleasure to the females of the mortal races.

Syelaes breathed heavily as she felt pleasure bloom all over her body from her captor’s ministrations, her eyelids fluttering when the head of his cock rubbed against her nub, only to let out a shriek when instead of sliding between her legs, it instead found and penetrated her hole.

His girth was enormous and with the bare amount of preparation that she had been given, Syelaes felt a sharp burn between her legs, even as the pleasure she had experienced before multiplied.

Hircine leaned over her back as he rutted against her, one of his arms snaking its way beneath her to cradle and fondle at her breasts, so as to avoid them getting chafed by the rough stone beneath her, and she let out a groan when a nipple was pulled and twisted by his nimble fingers.

His hips snapped against hers, an obscene wet sound echoing in the cave as Syelaes felt herself grow wetter and wetter with every passing moment. She felt pressure beginning to build every time he withdrew and pushed back in, the brief pauses in-between his thrusts only serving to prolong the pleasure that spread from between her legs.

She still attempted to try and wiggle free from his hold of steel, but the effort behind it was lacklustre and weakened with every thrust he made against her quivering sex. As her pleasure built, her wish to get free and escape from his hold weakened instead, and it was not long before she lay without defiance and accepted everything that he gave her.

Letting out a half gasp-half groan, she felt her body jerk when an orgasm washed over her, numbing her nerves as the pleasure hit new levels. Her muscles spasmed as they were stimulated by Hircine’s still-thrusting member, and her sounds of pleasure reached higher and higher as he continued to steadily satiate his lust through her orgasm.

He showed no intent of slowing down or even stopping to let her come down from her high, but instead snapped his hips against hers even more aggressively than before, reaching up to halfway remove his deer-mask to bite down on the delectable flesh where her shoulder and neck met, causing Syelaes to cry out. With furious grunts he picked up his already torturous pace, his harsh pants only intensifying whenever she tightened around his cock as the throes of orgasm ran rampant through her body.

As the pleasure continued to wash over her, Hircine twisted her face to the side and kissed her fiercely, teeth biting and pulling at her lips with barely controlled wild, animalistic passion. Her lips grew red and swelled as the Daedric Lord used her mouth as he pleased, only letting go when she finally had to breathe in fresh air and instead moved his lips to bite and lick at her neck instead, letting his little Favoured rest her head against the altar.

Finally, with Syelaes lying limp against the altar and only moaning and shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure was forced upon her malleable body, he finally spent his seed inside of her. Syelaes felt a warm liquid being emptied inside of her quivering channel in steady, strong pulses and she groaned at the sensation. His cock seemed to almost swell in size inside of her with every pulse of his seed that was shot into her slick passage.

Hircine withdrew after several moments, his member still hard and straining, covered in both his seed and her slick that had it glistening in the soft candlelight, and looked down onto his Favoured.

She had let out a garbled moan when he had removed his cock from her snatch, her thighs still trembling as a mixture of her slick and his seed ran down from her abused sex, and jerked when his fingers trailed through the mingling fluids, lingering there for a moment to gather it up before he moved to press them against her swollen, red lips.

Obediently she let his fingers slip past, sucking his seed and her slick off her Lord’s digits thoroughly and moaning wantonly at the taste, before they were removed.

He had seeded her but once so far, and found that he was yet to be satisfied with her body. To mark her properly as his Favoured, Hircine would need to utterly _drench_ her in his aura, and what better way to do this than through copulating?

“Little one,” he hissed. “Attend me!”

Syelaes was still reeling from the intense orgasm that had washed over her, but Hircine’s snapping command had her scrambling to comply.

The Daedric Lord hissed an oath as her wet, warm mouth enveloped his still-hardened member and he thrusted none too gently against her lips. The sensation of her small, soft tongue against his erection was only just short of divine and he let a hand sneak down to tangle itself in her wild locks of hair, hips still rutting against the willing woman between his legs.

Syelaes started when his fingers curled around the tip of her ear and tugged, feeling pleasure bloom between her legs at the harsh caress and she uttered a moan around the Daedric Prince’s cock in her mouth. As more slick began to gather between her legs she felt something heavier slowly slide out of her as well, no doubt some of the obscene amount of seed that the Prince had spewed into her earlier. As his hand tangled in her hair, Syelaes dared letting a hand of her own slip between her legs as she continued to lave and suck at his cock. Her fingers fumbled slightly when they were coated with the mixed essence of her and the Daedra as the creamy liquid made it quite slippery, and she found that there was almost no way to put a firm pressure on the outside of her sex.

Still attending the Daedra with her mouth, Syelaes then searched with the tips of her fingers, finding her entrance and immediately dipping her fingers into it. Inside of her cunt, she felt the Daedra’s seed stick to her insides and for a moment she marvelled at how it had not yet all run out of her. However, a tightening grip from the hand in her hair drew her attention back up to Hircine.

“I will seed you, mortal,” Hircine growled above her as his grip in her hair held her still and pressed his cock further down her throat, relishing in the gag that made it constrict around him. “Again and again and _again_!”

He held still there for a few seconds before withdrawing for just as long, repeating the motion several times until he felt his organ pulse within her mouth. Knowing that he was about to come once again, Hircine only doubled the pace of his thrusts against her mouth, ignoring her whimpers and cries as her supply of air grew shorter and she started gasping for breath every time that he withdrew from her orifice.

The harsh ministration had her fingers slip from her cunt, and she wailed inside as she was denied her own fulfilment, even if it was only momentarily.

Finally his seed was spent once more, this time in her mouth and forced down her throat as he buried his cock to the hilt, roaring his release to the forest and its inhabitants and revelling in the hot sensation of her mouth and throat working desperately to drink all of him down.

His release was long and hard, not at all like those that plagued the mortals of this realm, and it took several, long moments before he withdrew his organ from her mouth. The sight that met him as he leaned back to look down at his Favoured proper was indeed to his liking, though.

Her face, especially her cheeks, were flushed with the most lovely red and her lips, swollen from his rutting, were glistening with her own saliva and his seed. Out from one corner of her mouth he spotted a small spill of his spend, the white glop hanging onto her skin, and he could not stop himself from letting his thumb rub against the spot before presenting the stained finger to his Favoured.

Her lips closed around it immediately, without even an order, and Hircine’s wicked grin widened beneath his mask.

Truly, this was a Favoured he would parade before the others, revel as they shot him jealous, coveting glares whilst he thoroughly fucked her in front of them and showed how wonderous she looked with his seed and her own slick staining the insides of her raw-rubbed thighs.

Oh, _yes_. He would enjoy binding her to him for the rest of her mortal life and beyond as well.

“M-my Lord…” she wheezed and looked up at him, her wide eyes full of tears and the breath running ragged between her parted lips as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs. “A reprieve… I… I beg of you…”

His grin dulled, the hand in her hair tightening to the point of pain.

“You are my Favoured, little one,” he spoke calmly, kneeling down before her before he lifted her chin up with a single finger. “As such I shall mark you with my ownership again and again, until it is a part of your very being. There is yet a way to go before such a thing will occur.”

Syelaes whined at his words, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. She was exhausted already! Her body jittery from the pleasure he had given her before, and now from the orgasm she had been denied when his furious motions from before had jostled her fingers from her cunt.

“Do not whine, little one,” Hircine rumbled and leaned closer, the base of his antlers pressing against her forehead. “I shall take great care of you, of that you can be certain.”

He barely let her absorb the words he had spoken before Syelaes found herself yanked onto her feet by him and pulled flush against his hips, mentally reeling when she felt his firm cock still pulsing and leaking seed against her stomach.

Hircine chuckled darkly when he saw the panic and fluster in her eyes.

“I will Seed you,” he said, the hand sliding down from her face to around the base of her throat. “I will take you until your body is glistening with our shared spend, until my mark has been placed on you both inside an outside, until you can do nothing else by cry my name every time I deem it necessary to touch you.”

Her cunt clenched at his words, more slick and more of his cum running down her naked legs, and Syelaes let out a garbled whine-turned-moan of please when he hoisted her up and turned the two of them around so that her back was against the stone altar and he was free to rut against her once more.

Hircine buried his masked face in her neck, the antlers poking at her but nothing that was uncomfortable, before his cock once more sought her wet, pulsing channel.

He let her small, slickened and nimble hands guide him into her, hissing in pleasure when he hilted himself completely within her body, and mindlessly began to rut once more.

It was freeing to let loose with his pleasure, to feast upon the body of this woman in his arms as she willingly took everything that he deigned to give her. Her cries rose in volume, echoing within the small cave, as his thrusts grew quicker and harder, his cock hitting a spot within Syelaes’ body that had her seeing _stars_ , whilst his sack slammed against the sensitive skin between her cunt and her arse.

This time, release for both of them came much quicker, Syelaes screaming as it rolled over her in waves while Hircine’s hips continued pumping through the ripples that her muscles forced her cunt through, his seed buried deep within her depths—but it was not enough.

It would never be enough.

Even so, it was now time. Time for him to properly bind her as the full moon neared its highest point.

Syelaes’ eyes widened almost obscenely when she felt something erupt from the base of Hircine’s cock, causing her to let out a surprised screech as it rubbed against the insides of her opening, even as the Daedric Prince’s seed continued to blast against her cervix.

She felt her channel begin to stretch as her body struggled to comply with the swelling base of his erection within her, crying out once more when the pleasure was overpowered by pain.

Yet, even as she began to thrash against him, her small powerless hands pushing and pulling at his chest, Hircine held her close to him as the knot at the base of his cock slipped inside of her cunt, causing the Bosmer in his arms to let out an agonized wail.

Warmth flooded his crotch and the scent of blood filled his nostrils, the smell heady as it mixed with that of their cum and slick.

Syelaes whimpered and whined as the pain blossomed between her legs and her nails dug into the flesh of the Daedra’s arms, but he did not release her even as she cursed and howled her dismay. When she tried to lift herself away from him something stopped her, something inside of her that ached and throbbed. Her cheeks were wet with tears and sweat as she tried to pull away a few more times, although she was stopped each time by whatever it was that had caused his cock to swell in that strange way.

“You will not part from me,” Hircine’s voice was deeper than before as it rumbled into her ear, and Syelaes stilled immediately in his grasp. “We are bound, and will continue to be so, until your being resonates with me and my power. This will let all know who you belong to and who they will anger, should they dare take you.”

His words had her body trembling, yet if it was from lust or fear she did not know.

A squelch between them brought her attention down to where their crotches joined, seeing thick blobs of seed leak out around his cock where it was buried in her.

“My seed will paint you inside and out,” he groaned and grinded his hips against hers, making a new wave of pleasure shoot through her, and an exhausted sigh escaped her lips before she could contain it. “My Favoured… _my little one_.”

And so the cycle continued, he rutted and grinded against her and Syelaes lay pliant in his arms, shrieking and moaning from the continuing releases that washed over her. Even when she begged for a rest, for him to let her breathe for a moment he continued on, dragging her under again and again, as Hircine’s seed was forced further inside of her. The sensations were intense, almost brutal, as she felt them hit the wall of her womb, yet she welcomed it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and when she had lost count of how many times that he had continually taken her and made her come, the spot at the base of his cock decreased enough for her to slip out of his grasp and she hit the ground with a tired sigh. Her thighs trembled from the strenuous activity she had shared in, rubbed raw and irritated red, yet immediately streaked with Daedric seed streaming down from her well-used hole.

A warbled groan slipped from her lips as she made to crawl away, to distance herself from the unimaginable pleasure that still had aftershocks course through her body, but her escape was thwarted when Hircine simply picked her up into his arms, holding her close.

“You are not going anywhere,” Hircine chuckled darkly against her pointed ear as he drew her hips flush against his own. Syelaes shivered, but if it was anticipation or dread, she was utterly unsure.

“Your servitude has only just begun.”


End file.
